1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to amusement game structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved amusement game wherein the same is arranged for the amusement and entertainment of individuals attempting to direct various tokens along a predetermined path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amusement games of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, with the amusement games having various elements of chance and path structure to direct tokens therealong in a manner as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,675; 4,955,617; 4,927,145; 4,890,843; and 4,913,440.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved amusement game as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.